


Unpacking

by theycallmethejackal



Series: Office Space [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Santos Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmethejackal/pseuds/theycallmethejackal
Summary: “What are you doing?”“Setting up my office.”
Series: Office Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Unpacking

“What are you doing?”

“Setting up my office.”

“No…”

“No?”

“No, this is the speechwriter’s office. You should be over in the policy bullpen.”

“What? No, there’s no way you get an office and I don’t.”

Otto plants his hands on the desk. “Bram, I’m telling you. Sam said this used to be his office, and since I’m a speechwriter now, that makes it _my_ office.”

“But it was Charlie’s until literally five minutes ago, so that makes it my office now.”

“Otto – ”

“Lou, will you tell Bram to get out of my office?”

Lou glances up from her Blackberry, her eyebrows lifting with contempt before she returns to typing on the device. “You don’t _have_ an office, Otto. Your desk is out there.” She jerks her head toward the communications bullpen.

“Told you.”

“Shut up.”

“Bram why are you in here anyway? You should be unpacking your things in the policy bullpen,” adds Lou.

“But this is my office.”

“You don’t have an office either.” She tucks her phone into her pocket and patronizingly adds, “ _Offices_ are for _grown-ups_.” With an eye roll she leaves the room and heads next door to her own office.

Bram’s shoulders fall a little and he puts the couple things he unpacked back in his box. “So then whose office is this?”

“Tell her I'll come over after senior staff," Amy says to her assistant as they part ways, the older woman entering the office.

“Hi Amy,” both men say, Otto nervously, and Bram perhaps a bit too eagerly. Otto looks anywhere but at the brunette, and Bram removes his box from the desk as fast as he can, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed as he looks at her. Amy smirks as she glances between them.

“Not that I don’t love the idea of men cowering in my presence, but you both need to get out of my office.”

The two young men quickly exit the office. Otto glances at the taller man. "Dude, are you _blushing_?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing another fic and I was wondering where Amy's office would be in the Santos White House, and this is one of my ideas. A while back I read a fic in which Bram and Otto argue over desks, so that's where this was lifted from. I also like the idea that Bram maybe has a crush on Amy. Hope you all enjoyed this one!


End file.
